loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Isura (GoE)
Isura is the 5th Lord of Creation Appearance A billowing, flowing creature, dripping with living flames. It is vaguely kite-shaped, has a "head" (though there is no physical differentiation upon it) at the top of the body, and two "sleeves" of fire that end in sharp claws. It is wholly wrought from fire. Origins Isura is the latest in a long line of primal elemental manifestations of fire. She possesses only dim recollections of her "past lives", though she knows enough to know they happened long ago. Expelled from the gate, accidentally awakened by the sacrifice of Ebel's left eye, she now roams the cosmos, unwilling (and, perhaps, even unable) to remain still. History Isura was accidentally awakened when the goddess Ebel sacrificed her left eye to the fires of the universe. The goddess was glad to be reborn again, but less pleased at the catalyst who orchestrated it. Despite vehement arguments to the contrary, Ebel remained convinced that Isura was a wholly new being, and she her mother, even going so far as to demand fealty. When it became clear that trying to set Ebel straight was a lost cause, Isura shrugged, and decided to excise the god-who-would-be-her-mother from her mind instead. Freed from having to attend to the ridiculousness of Ebel, Isura, bored, opened the gates of eternity wide, unleashing a great torrent of flame and light against Velt's world below. By her will, some of the released energy became great birds of flame -- the first life of the universe, the Phoenix. Isura guided the fiery creatures with her power, turning many of the birds into The Stars. Finally, rather than close the gate, Isura summoned the other gods to the Gate, where she successfully convinced them to embed the Gate within the crust of the planetoid itself, rather than leave it simply floating in space. Isura left to experiment with Earth and Fire, where she was asked by Od'Vidr for a sliver of her power. She did so, which directly lead to the birth of Tsoriena. The goddess then hid herself below the planet for a time, where she created The Light Fantastic, an exarch created to further distance Ebel from Isura and the other elemental gods. Isura soon met The Silent One when he caused a massive volcanic eruption -- Isura investigated the source, and found the god when she attempted to extract magma from the now-active volcano. Sensing a scheming nature, Isura struck The Silent One in an attempt to prove who was in control of their relationship. When The Silent One lashed out at her in rage, Isura took it as play, and began to lead the other god on a merry chase that ended when the goddess of flame encountered the hydrogen clouds in the Sea of Daj. As she reformed, Isura found herself surrounded by Tsiyoti, C'thruul, and Dajjal (the Silent One having slipped away in the chaos). She discussed the nature of 'be-ing' with Tsiyoti, but such lawful debate ended abruptly when the wind god provoked her. Isura caught Dajjal in her grasp and began to consume her, but decided it would be crueler to scourge the works of the other goddess, rather than kill her outright. Isura returned to the volcano, where she gathered up a great mass of bronze. Invoking an inner divinity, Isura became responsible for the appearance of Tireas -- War. Telling the new divine that she would not fight with him, they were soon ambushed by the apperance of Arvard, and then again by Amun, who wished for some fire for the moon. Giving this quaternary god her harvested magma, Isura again left, trying to find some use for Mortals. Just as she found it, she was again approached by Tsiyoti, who brought with him Marsten, and heralding the arrival of Erainull. Tired of all these gods appearing around her wherever she went, Isura finally retreated to her volcano, where she finally managed to create the Embrin, and their fortress-citadel of Hearth. For many years, Isura simply remained in Hearth. Eventually, when she saw the universe growing stagnant around her, she decided that she should kickstart the cycle of renewal by destroying what was left of the universe. She started by creating an Avatar, Ourogandr, which quickly earnt the title of "Sun Swallower" when it consumed The Sun. This was enough to draw the attention and ire of the remaining gods, who quickly rushed to the scene to try and stop her. Though they could not convince her that the world should *not* be destroyed, Isura decided to halt further destruction because the very act of uniting against her had roused them from the torpor that Isura felt necessitated the ending of worlds in the first place. She would not, however, relinquish the swallowed sun. As a result of these events, Tsiyoti and Isura had a falling out, and Dajjal excised her opponent completly, rather than argue with her. After this, Isura again went through a period of inactivity. She was roused by the prayers of the Pharaoh-Queen of Niganati. In response, Isura brought Ourogandr to the naga city, and blessed many of the naga by turning them into powerful, red-scaled salamanders instead. Isura battled back and forth with other gods over the city, though the cowardly gods were never willing to show their hands directly, remaining far away and feigning ignorance about the events their power furthered. In time, the city fell into disarray, and Ourogandr led Isura's faithful -- Embrin and transformed Naga (Salamanders), and Gnomes (a recent arrival who had become Azers under Isura's Brand).-- back to Hearth. Sometime during this, the goddess relinquished her hold on the Sun, leaivng it deep within the bowels of Niganati. Though she wished to remain strictly involved with Mortal affairs, Isura was made aware of a disturbance surrounding Tireas the incarnate of her Fury that she had earlier risen to godhood. She approached the sleeping god to find him bound in chains, deep, piercing links of metal that bled into his bronze flesh, leaching his power. Isura untied the god, and then followed the artifact's chains to discover, to her horror, that The Silent One had also been bound. She freed his body too, and then reverse engineered the domain of Death through empathetic means. Anxious to try out her new power, she ventured to The White Wall where her powers of Destruction, Death, and Renewal, let green life spread amongst the White Wall for the first time in history. This piqued the interest of Arvad the Traveller, who informed her that the mad god Pamora had been the one to chain their brethren. Incensed, Isura demanded that Arvad take her to this interloper, and the Traveler agreed, sundering the chains that first held Tireas, and then The Silent One. Knowing that Dajjal was going to be around, Isura called to the long-forgotten The Light Fantastic to speak to the wind goddess in her stead. A fight broke out between Tsiyoti, Pamora, and Arvad, after Dajjal committed suicide, and rather than follow the three combatants, Isura returned to Hearth to inhabit Ourogandr and unite the disparate Embrin fiefdoms. Though she was successful, her newly christened empire was interrupted by The Old Man, who claimed Tsiyoti had fallen, and begged Isura's help against Pamora. Unwilling to invest in what she viewed as a pointless fight, the fire goddess choce to empower Tsiyoti's former exarch with the domain of destruction so that he could fight his own battles. Instead, the ungrateful Exarch teleported away, and sealed the entire city-fortress of Hearth in a crystal barrier, that Isura, cut off from the majority of her followers, could not break. Even now, the Flame Goddess, last of the Divines, and the only Divine to walk among the Eastern Peoples, lies trapped within the Sealed City, preparing her armies, and stoking the flames of her vengence for the day that Hearth is once more freed. Category:Gods (GoE) Category:Gods